1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pipe cross fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pipe cross fitting of the type having four branches arranged in pairs, with each pair being located on an axis and the axes being coplanar and at right angles to each other, (which may be called an X joint) while commonly used in hydraulic applications, has not been used too successfully as a joint in an offshore platform which is normally constructed of primary tubular members which are braced by other tubular members that are in turn connected together by joints such as K, T, Y, and X joints. The cross joints, since subjected in the structure to tension forces on one opposed pair of branches or legs and compression on the other, tend to collapse at low loads as the tension portions elongate, with reduction in diameter, and the compression portions accentuate this tendency. The joint since it has a large open central portion has little structure available to resist same. Attempts have been made in the past to increase and stiffen, externally or internally, the wall thickness in this area, but without substantial success.